


Mercy thanks her Saviours

by PMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BBC, Gangbang, Multi, Overslut Productions, Porn-Shoot, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMercy/pseuds/PMercy
Summary: When four youths save Mercy from an omnic killer roboter by chance, she chooses to rewards them in a very special way.
Kudos: 4





	Mercy thanks her Saviours

Disclaimer: Like all of my stories, this one is an edited roleplay, posted with the consent of my partner. My partner did use words I do not and never will use myself. Staying true to the essence of the play, I will keep them in. You have been warned. 

Mercy had been saved by four young thugs during the last omnic invasion she´d been helping to push back - helping a fifth civilian, a killer-roboter had gotten her in his sights and then had been clobbered into junk by four brave young men with cinder-blocks and lead-pipes. As a thank you, Mercy had promised them a "proper thank you" and a job - it might be the case they had thought about something else, but right now they could relax on a big, comfortable couch in a large mansion while around them the camera-team was putting up the set - lighting, cameras - all that was necessary for a professional shoot. A moccha-skinned woman with a tattoo under her eye was the director for the day and approached the four: "Okay guys, we´re ready - Mercy´s getting ready, too. Did you have any wishes what she should wear for you?"

They were relaxing sat around drinking and lauging “Oh shit urmmmm always loved seeing white women in fishnets and shit you know....like a bit of a whore look....” They grin ate achother as they were wondering what was going on exactly, they spoke to the director a bit more the four big black dark skinned guys were gonna have a good time today “ this is some good reward here nigger......damn we gotta save the day more often” Their laughter echoed through the room.  
[ The woman nodded. "Yeah, she´s really looking forward to this, I can promise you guys that!" she told them before she sauntered away - she was a fit girl, whose firm rear was really emphasized by the tight jeans she wore - but a little later, she came hand in hand with Mercy. When she´d been in that alleyway, she´d been wearing the white, pure-looking armour and her wings. Now, the gentle, famous woman wore something entirely else: Her bra was more of a leather belt wound around her torso to hold her breasts in place, her arms were clad in shiny latex gloves and those long, seductive legs adorned by a set of sexy fishnets. In addition, Mercy was wearing sluttily high heels, a highlegged, black thong and a miniskirt that did not really obscure anything of her body. Letting go of the directors hand, the call came - "Camera´s rolling" - and with the click-clack of her heels on the floor, she sauntered towards them. "Hey guys - I did promise you that fucking reward, didn´t I?" she said - her voice dripping with lust as she slid her sunglasses off her face, her eyes wandering across their bodies.  
“”ooooooo damn nigga.....we hit the jackpot here boys” one of them said as they moved to the side a bit, letting her get in the middle of them. As she got closer she felt two of them their dark skinned hands rubbing around her thighs now, their skin contrast HEAVILY against hers for the cameras, another one stood up and started to slowly kiss her sliding his tongue around hers, hands exploring her body a she felt her ass squeezed and smacked sharply.  
Mercy watched the taller men now rise - she guessed they were about fifteen years younger than she was, spreading a youthful energy the nigh-fourty year old doctor soaked up. Her hands weren´t idle either, brushing across their thighs upwards, where she carefully cupped their bulges, getting a feeling for their sizes while grinning at them, as lips were being locked with hers, her tongue lapped greedily against the invading tongue, even more so as the sharp smack sent her big buttocks into lwd jiggle - she broke the kiss to moan loudly. "That´s right - today, I´m your slutty little bitch~" she hissed forth between clenched teeth.  
”Mmmmmmm we gonna see just how slutty Mercy can get” “Damn man she got ass on her too” “She be putting the black bitches to shame” They laughed as she felt her hands placed on two more bulges as their hands explored her body, felt her bra being pulled down a bit as one guy leans down sucking on her nipples, wagging his tongue around them, while the rest pulled her panties down slowly.

Mercy laughed happily as she listened to their lewd comments, fueling only her lust for them, one gloved hand snaked towards the ass of the man who pulled her bra down, giving it a grope before she went on to undo the straps so she could toss the lewd garment away, her hands going for her breasts, kneading them, gloved fingers circling her stiff nipples as she licked her lips. Looking each of them in the eyes and standing steady and still until they´d pulled down her panties, baring a glisteningly wet set of labia. "Like what you see - here, he does~" she cooed as she brushed her hands across the head of the guy who was suckling on her nipples, pushing him between her D´s, she shook her torso a little, trapping him in a "marshmallow hell".  
He burried his head in her tits almost suffocating himself, but he was loving it, Mercy suddenly felt one of them grabbing her hair but not hurtfully, just assuming control “Hmmm its time to see what that mouth can do” She felt herself pushed to the floor as they stood around her now as they started to undo their belts as the camera man walked a bit closer to grab her reaction to the cock reveal*  
Mercy had a greedy, hungry smile on her face as she was told that, kneeling down eagerly. Her hands reaching for their belts as well, tugging impatiently at both the belts and the pants afterwards, pulling them down, she leaned left and right, rubbing her cheeks against bulges in underpants and suckling on more than one of them as well, her hands always busy with their crotches until the first cock was revealed,a greedy fire burning in her eyes as she opened her mouth :"Oh fuck, it´s so... hmm~" she interrpted herself by kissing it on the tip, really showing them just how much she appreciated cock.  
“Four big black thick monster nigger dicks flopped out into her face they laughed grinning watching her reaction, they had a fine assed curvy white babe on her knees infront of them, their hands still reaching down grabbing at her tits and ass jiggling them around smacking them around “Hmmm damn she gonna get nasty”  
Mercy arched her back - two hands grabbing fat cocks, starting to jerk them as she just reveled in the smell, a mixture of male sweat and a droplet of pre already, presumably, the sensation of their large, rougher, male hands on her tits just incredibly turning her on. "Damn guys - your cocks are so large and fat hmmmnhg~" she sloppily lapped across the tips of each cock she´d grabbed, her hands briefly getting a little quicker before she reached for the other cocks, jerking them as well while her head swiveled around, suckling on the tips of the first to cocks alternatingly - known as a world-saviour and prodigy in medicine, Mercy obviously also was a nasty, greedy bitch!  
“Hmmmmmm ohoo god damn she good with those lips and hands damn nigger” They stood around her. watching her, her white hands contrast against their nigger dicks as she felt her tits dropped and massage before one of them grabbed her head and shoved his cock down her throat. “Hmmmm suck it!”  
Mercy loved the contrast as well - not able to get out as often as she should, the blonde was pretty pale, making for quite frankly the perfect contrast to their ebony, handsome skintones. She looked up to the guy grabbing her by the head - her eyes briefly seemed so big and innocent, belying the situation they were in, but then, he rammed his dock down her throat and her eyelids fluttered, the rhythm she´d jerking his friends with faltered for a second, but he needed only a few thrusts to actually bulge out her throat and fully deepthroat her!  
He grunted and groaned in pleasure as he fucked her pretty face, thrusting his hips as the other two guys were fucking her hands as she walked them off, they groaned in pleasure as she felt them growing in her hands. “Hmmm damn” He hissed  
Mercy pulled her head back, strings of saliva severing themselves underneath their own weight as she breathed in - looking up to the guy who´d deepthroated her. "Damn yes - my mouth is a pussy for my greedy saviours" she told them, licking her lips before she turned around, sucking another cock, her hand switching around once again. Her head bobbed back and forth and she was well on the way to deepthroat the fat cock that bulged out her throat very noticeably by herself - time and time again, she alternated between closing her eyes and looking up to the one whose cock she was sucking, gratitude and greed noticable in those blue, big eyes.

“Hmmmmmmmmm oooh fuckkkk, damn she is thankful ain't she?” They laughed as they lifted her up so she'd be bent down but still sucking cock, she felt a big black thick cock slowly pressed against her pussy sliding it inside slowly, stretching her tight pussy out “Fuckkkk this white bitch is tight!”  
Mercy felt the large, strong hands reach for her hips, her wait, pulling her up,planting her feet on the ground, she was standing bent over, suckling cock, her hands reaching for his hips for support as she kept moving her head back and forth, pushing herself down into a deepthroat as she felt the large cock intrude her pussy - a shudder went through her body, her eyes fluttered and her pussy - yes, it clenched greedily around the pillar of manmeat.

“ Hmmmm look at these thick ass cheeks jiggle as I thrust!” They smacked her ass a few times as they started to thrust fucking her from behind as one fucked her face, spit roasting her, they grunt and groaned in pleasure as the director walked around complimenting her.  
Mercy did move her hips - did move her body as they fucked her - her legs, thick thigh keeping her steady, a dripping pussy allowing the fat, massive cock to slam into her time and time again, sending those buttocks into the jiggle that seemed natural for her! She looked up to the guy whose cock was thrusting down her throat - then her eyes started to go cross, a sure tell sign of just how much she was turned on from the massive action she was getting.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmm fuck, come on lets ruin this bitches holes” They slid their cocks out of her as one of them sits down. “Come here and sit on it” He ordered while pulling her on to him, he kissed her deeply as he pulled her on his lap, lowering her down as the other dudes watch her bounce on one guy for now-  
Mercy did let her tongue hang out of her mouth for a bit as she used the opportunity to gather her breath - looking around, into their greedy faces. "Damn right guys - use my slutty holes as if you owned them~" she encouraged them, keeping up the suckling, greedy kiss as she reached for his cock, holding it steady as it entered her tight, naturally lubed up pussy - only letting go to reach for surrounding cocks once she was bouncing on the massive rod properly, the sloppy sound of the lewd make-out joined by the rhythmic slaps of her hips slamming onto his as she rode him.

They watched her fuck one of the homies on his own for a bit her ass bouncing on his lap they kissed deeply sliding his tongue around hers as he reached round holding her ass cheeks bouncing her up and down as the other niggers cheered him on.  
Mercy broke the kiss to moan loudly, a crescendo that culminated in a roar of pleasure. "Fuck yes, yes, take that - claim that ass - smack my ass, big guy, smack it - and you-" she addressed the rest of them. "Smack my tits, fuck my throat - I´m your fuckslut, remember?" she was breathing heavily, each word dripping with utter lust and greed.  
They grin stepping closer as they stood on the couch and started to take turns FUCKING her throat big heavy balls hitting her chin as they made her gag and wretch, as another guy got behind her as she was bouncing and slid his cock in her ass.  
Mercy felt her eyes roll up inside their sockets as the cock was forced down her throat so greedily - balls hitting her chin, the wet, sloppy sounds of her throat being thoroughly fucked, messing up the rhythm of her hand jerking the remaining cock - especially as the third cock came a pushing against her pucker - a noticeably well trained ass parting, giving way for the fat tip starting to invade - she shuddered, her filled throat transmitting the vibrations of the muffled moan perfectly as she moved her hips backwards, trying to help him get his cock up her arse!

He thrust a bit more his cock popping into her ass sliding it inside “Damn this white bitch is tight!!” They grinned as he smacked her ass again. They were fucking her in EVERY hole now as she was getting stuffed the camera recording everything.  
Mercy was utterly at their mercy now, being fucked into every single hole, her throat was bulged out by the giant black cock rammed down there time and time again, her hips moving in the dazed rhythm she could muster with this massive amount of pleasure being heaped upon her. She sensed the greed of the four young men, felt their hands on her, felt they greedy grabs and slaps - each time they smacked her ass, she´d start to thrust harder again, ramming herself onto the cocks that spread her pussy and ass so far, and the garbled, muffled sound of utter pleasure coming from her stuffed mouth - as well as the twitches and clenching of her holes around their fat cocks - made it clear just how much they were driving her crazy - she had no means to tell them she was about to cum.

They fucked her holes harder and harder not stopping for anything as they were getting close to coming as well, fucking her hard as the camera zoomed in on her face as they could tell she was gonna cum just from her face alone but so were the guys all shouting loudly she was gonna get DRENCHED and filled up.  
Mercy suddenly clenched up even more - her entire body tensing up, the hand on the shoulder of the guy whose lap she was sitting on dug its nails into his skin as the heavy orgasm overwhelmed her - she lost the remainder of her rhythm, the jerks of her other hand on the cock that was left erratically, tight, yet still pleasurable. Her mouth concentrated onto the tip of the cock she was sucking on, her cheeks hollowed in as she sucked as if her life depended on it. Her hips pushed forward, grinding themselves on their cocks while the muffled splatter of her squirting all over his lap was audible - during all this, her eyes showed mostly the whites, her eyelids fluttering as her mind was propelled into an orgasmic oblivion, her body jerking and spasming as if it was set under a current.

[She suddenly felt the guys grabbing at her body as they were bellowing loudly their cocks erupting she felt her ass, her pusy her face her mouth all filled and drenched with warm nigger cum, flooding inside of her as they all erupted at the same time she could feel herself being filled. “Fuckkkk!! this bitch draining us!”  
Mercy the fact they all were cumming as well - it elevated a grande, intense orgasm to something special - the throbbing, the twitches, the intense amount of pleasure their cocks were heaping upon her enough to - restart her orgasm, the waves of pleasure that had been washing over her had started to diminish already, but as their heavy, intense spunk was pumped into her, was slathered across her face and hair, she arched her back again, another muffled cry of pleasure as her holes clenched again, allowing her to experience multiple orgasms from the intense gangbang!

They all finished humming breathing out slowly as they grinned down at her as they all collapsed with her on the floor breathing heavily “Damn.....that was fucking good.....thank you for that reward...we will save you anytime you want”  
Mercy did kneel in the middle of them - shifting, shuffling left and right - suckling and cleaning their cocks - lapping up the cum that´s been slathered across her face, scooping it up. "Thank you for the cum, guys~" she cooed garglingly as before she showed them the mouthful she´d gathered, then swallowed with a pleased expression, just to show off her bared tongue again, licking their cocks clean afterwards, making sure there were no remnants of cum on any of them. "I´ll be contacting you again, that´s for sure~" she promised, grinning, satisfied thoroughly by their large cocks.


End file.
